List of Mitchell Van Morgan characters
The Mitchell Van Morgan video game franchise began in 1998 with the game Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) for the Game Boy Color, which pitted an autistic, epileptic and moderate teenage African-American manga artist named Mitchell Van Morgan against a skinny african-american scientist man named Marquessa (or Doctor Marquessa). During the series, gave Mitchell a best friend who rivals Marquessa's I.Q. named Gavin O'Neal Davis. Shortly afterward, introduced Carolyn Taylor, a female with a passive crush on Mitchell, later-on Jennifer Hooker, a female with a persistent crush on Gavin, and introduced Martin J. Moody, Mitchell's rival and, later, friend. During time introduces David Jessie Drake, Mitchell's ignoramus soccer-playing human friend who transforms into a werewolf during the full moon. And barely Introduced Nicholas Dunn(or Nick Dunn) Mitchell's close buddy who has been in the same lines as Mitchell and Gavin with his perception and jumping abilities. All seven of these have remained major characters and appeared in dozens of games. The series has introduced dozens of additional recurring characters over the years. These have ranged from human characters like Lina Fitzgerald, Ebony Lewis, Dusty Riddle, Amber, Valerie Guption, Nicholas' girlfriend Devin Nelson, Marquessa's grandfather Joseph Quessadon, Marquessa's wife Genola, Mitchell's antihero doppelganger Scottie Salmon and Carolyn's antiheroine doppelganger Sarah Lynn Meadows to robots created by Marquessa like Metal Mitchell and V-107 Blanka. The series also features two fictional species: Infants, are babies which have usually functioned as digital pets and minor gameplay and plot elements, and aliens, which have been used as power-ups. The Mitchell Van Morgan games keep a separate continuity from the Mitchell Van Morgan comics published by Dark Horse Comics and other Mitchell Van Morgan media and, as a result, feature a distinct yet overlapping array of characters ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku Za Hejjihoggu?), trademarked Sonic The Hedgehog,1 is a blue hedgehog and the main protagonist of the series. Developed as a replacement for their existing Alex Kidd mascot, as well as Nickelodeon's response to Mario, his first appearance was in the Nickelodeon event, Kids Choice Awards (as a cameo), before making his official debut in Mitchell Van Morgan (1998). Mitchell's greatest ability is his running speed, and he is known as the world's fastest hedgehog.2 Using the power of the seven Power Stones, he becomes Super Mitchell and achieve even greater speeds. ''Marquessa'' Doctor Ivo Robotnik3 (ロボトニック Robotonikku?), better known by his alias Doctor Eggman4 (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?), is a mad scientist and the main antagonist of the series. Debuting in the first game of the series, Mitchell Van Morgan, he was shown attempting to collect the Power Stones and turn all of the animals inhabiting the land into his army of android robots. He is a self-proclaimed or certifiable genius with an IQ of 300.567 His fondness for mechas has made him a renowned authority on robotics. Ultimately, Marquessa's goal is to conquer the world and create his ultimate utopia, Marquessa land (alternatively known as the Marquessa Empire and Marquessa World).8 When Viacom had petitioned its research and development department to create a character who would revolutionize as its company mascot, a caricature of U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt was also among the proposed designs. It lost to Mitchell Van Morgan, but eventually became the basis for Dr. Marquessa instead. ''Gavin O'Neal Davis'' Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname Tails (テイルス Teirusu?) is a chubby teenage African-American mechanic who is Mitchell's best friend and sidekick. His name is a pun on "miles per hour". He is able to use his jetpack to propel himself into the air like a helicopter for a limited time(or hover for a while). Yasushi Yamaguchi, originally the main artist and zone designer for Sega's Sonic Team, designed Tails for an internal competition for a sidekick to Mitchell. His first appearance was in Mitchell Van Morgan for the Game Boy Color, where he was kidnapped by Marquessa for a "hefty" ransom, and was first made playable in the series.11 Gavin has appeared in almost every Mitchell game since his first appearance. Gavin has also starred in games without Mitchell. His first solo game was Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure, a puzzle, action-RPG game for the Game Boy Color released exclusively in Japan. This was followed by Gavin's Mansion later the same year, a platformer with role-playing game elements which resembles Nintendo's Luigi's Mansion videogame.12 Frequently portrayed as a sweet-natured13 and humble dude,14 Gavin used to be picked on because of his deception, before he met Mitchell.15 Gavin has a very high IQ and has great mechanical ability. ''Carolyn Ashley Taylor'' Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu?) is a logical causcasin schoolgirl who doubt herself to be Mitchell's girlfriend.16 Her first appearance in the games was in Mitchell Van Morgan, introduced and kidnapped by Metal Mitchell, Not possessing speed or strength as other characters, Carolyn's a professional archery by using her "Giant Bow" as a weapon. throwing playable cards like ninja shurikens do and sharing priestess abilities. ''Jennifer Hooker'' Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu?) is a young cascuain girl who believes herself to be Gavin's girlfriend.16 Her first appearance in the games was in Mitchell Van Morgan, introduced and kidnapped by Metal Gavin, although she was alluded to "Princess Sally" in the Western game manuals, in order to tie in with the cartoon.17 After this appearance, she became known as Jennifer. Her first playable appearance was in the Mitchell Van Morgan games, although that game was not released outside Japan, making Mitchell Van Morgan 2 her first playable game for other regions. Not possessing the speed or strength of other characters, Jennifer uses a "Giant Hammer" as a weapon.16 Metal Mitchell Metal Mitchell (メタル・ソニック Metaru Sonikku?) is an evil robotic version of Mitchell created by Marquessa. He first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. He is given orders to go back in time and change the past so that Dr. Robotnik can rule the future. Sonic must race him in Stardust Speedway to free Amy Rose. He is severely wounded when he crashes and falls, but is rejuvenated by Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, only to be defeated again in a similar style. He returns in Knuckles' Chaotix, where he attempts to obtain the Chaos Rings, but he is stopped by the Chaotix. Metal Sonic notably acted as the main antagonist in Sonic Heroes, appearing in a new form as Neo Metal Sonic before transforming into the game's final boss, the Metal Overlord. Upon being defeated by Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, he reverts to his traditional appearance. Metal Sonic appears as a bonus playable character in Sonic Rivals, reprogrammed to aid Eggman Nega in his attempt to take over the world. He returns as a playable character in Sonic Rivals 2, now under orders from Eggman to aid Shadow in stopping Eggman Nega's plans. In Sonic Free Riders, Metal Sonic is a playable character and the final opponent in the game's story mode. In Sonic Generations, he appears in his classic form as a rival boss, battling Classic Sonic in Stardust Speedway before ultimately being destroyed. Metal Sonic returns as a boss character in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. He also appears in the Sonic Boom episode, "It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog". Metal Sonic also appeared as a playable character in the multiplayer mode of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, as well as Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, and all the Mario & Sonic titles beginning with Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Collecting all the emblems in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut unlocks Metal Sonic as a bonus playable character in Sonic's stages, and purchasing both episodes of Sonic the Hedgehog 4 unlocks bonus levels in which Metal Sonic is playable. He possesses a laser cannon built into his abdomen, a jet engine protruding from his back, and a force field device. He usually only communicates with a series of electronic noises. The only notable time Metal Sonic was able to talk was in Sonic Heroes in which he was voiced by Jun'ichi Kanemaru in Japanese and Ryan Drummond in English. GameDaily placed Metal Sonic 13th on their "Top 25 Video Game Robots" list, describing him as Dr. Robotnik's "greatest creation" and praising the strength of his abilities.18 Metal Gavin Metal Gavin (メタル・ソニック Metaru Sonikku?) is an evil robotic version of Gavin created by Marquessa. He first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. He is given orders to go back in time and change the past so that Dr. Robotnik can rule the future. Sonic must race him in Stardust Speedway to free Gavin's girlfriend Jennifer Hooker. He is severely wounded with the competition with his counterpart. ''Martin J. Moody'' Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ Nakkurusu Za Ekiduna?) is Mitchell's friendly rival. First introduced in the Mitchell Van Morgan game series, Martin lives on the Floating Island, which hovers in the sky due to the power of the Master Stone. As the last surviving member of the redhead-american people who once inhabited the island, his duty is to guard the Master Stone. During conception of Mitchell Van Morgan(1998), the development team wanted to create a new rival for Mitchell. The final design of Martin was the result of dozens of possible designs inspired by numerous different redhead humans.19 A character with many different abilities and skills, he is physically one of the strongest characters of the Mitchell Van Morgan series.20 His strength and mastery of martial arts, specialising in punches, enables him to perform feats such as shattering boulders with his fists, while he can climb up walls with his fists. ''David Jessie Drake'' David Jessie Drake Is the friendly rival of Gavin and Mitchell's teammate. His trademark hover skates allows him to propel at extreme speeds to rival Mitchell's speed. David lives in the Wolfpack Forest, the deep forest with a wolf-like environments including a wolf statue. Martin and David will sometimes quarrel at each other for other stupid reasons. ''Nicholas Dunn'' Nicholas Dunn(aka Nick Dunn by his nickname) Is Mitchell's buddy/ travelling teammate and he is born in the same timeline as Mitchell and Gavin. His trademark hover skates allows him to propel at extreme speeds to rival Mitchell's speed. David lives in the Wolfpack Forest, the deep forest with a wolf-like environments including a wolf statue. Martin and David will sometimes quarrel at each other for other stupid reasons During the development of the Wolfpack Forest of the Mitchell Van Morgan. David likes to tell bad jokes, get the love for many girls, steal people's money, drives Martin crazy and is physically the slowest characters in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. He acquired barefooted kickboxing and exceptional taijitsu and he shares the same climbing abilities as Martin. EggRobo An EggRobo (エッグロボ Eggurobo?) is an egg-shaped humanoid robot which resembles Doctor Eggman. They first appeared as enemies in the game Sonic & Knuckles. In Sonic's storyline, they only appeared as standard enemies in the Sky Sanctuary Zone. In Knuckles' story, however, one EggRobo in particular replaces Eggman as the end-of-zone boss in a number of levels. An EggRobo later appears in Sonic R as a playable character, and in the form of a kart racer in Sonic Adventure 2. Nack the Weasel Nack the Weasel,21 named Fang the Sniper (ファング・ザ・スナイパー Fangu Za Sunaipā?) in Japan,22 is a purple wolf/weasel hybrid23 that first appeared in the Game Gear video game Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble. His character is a treasure hunter in search of the Chaos Emeralds; however he does not know of their true power and merely wants to sell them for profit.21 He is a slick,23 sneaky, and mischievous22 character who will steal the Emeralds for an easier job.21 Nack tries hard to outwit others, but is held back by naivety and often fails.22 Nack the Weasel also appeared in Sonic Drift 2 as a playable racer, and in Sonic the Fighters as a playable fighter. He was set to appear in Sonic X-treme as a boss character, but the game was canceled. Nack makes a cameo in Sonic Generations on a "Wanted" poster in the City Escape stage. The poster reads "Wanted Fang A.K.A Nack" Chaotix For their debut Sega 32X known as Chaotix in some regions, see Knuckles' Chaotix. The Chaotix are a group of four characters who debuted in the game Knuckles' Chaotix as the main characters, later forming their own detective agency in Sonic Heroes. IGN described the characters as "charming" and noted that they were introduced before fans became weary of all the new characters in the series.24 Charmy Bee Charmy Bee (チャーミー・ビー Chāmī Bī?) is a bee who is the "scatter-brained funny-kid" of the Chaotix.25 He is cheerful, curious, playful, careless, and greatly energetic, often talking about things no one else cares about.26 Charmy's fooling around makes the rest of the detective agency staff look professional, and he is generally seen as a "cute mascot".25 Despite an innocent,26 good-natured and light-hearted personality, he uses his stinging tail on rare occasions that he gets angry.2526 In addition to being a playable character in Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog, he made cameos in all four Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games installments as a referee. Espio the Chameleon Espio the Chameleon (エスピオ・ザ・カメレオン Esupio Za Kamereon?) is a chameleon who is a ninja warrior. He is described as the "opinionated number one" of the Chaotix, also being the calmest.27 He has a "militaristic discipline" while also being quiet and laid back.28 Confident in his skills,27 opinionated and self-obsessed,28 he revels in training and self-discipline.27 He is not concerned by danger, and often yearns to face it in order to use his ninja skills.27 With his extensive training in ninjutsu and an ability to turn himself invisible, he is able to move around unnoticed.28 However, a blunder like a sneeze could cause him to inadvertently become visible.27 Espio's debut was in the video game Knuckles' Chaotix. In the game, his color subtly changes while he moves to demonstrate the technical capabilities of the Sega 32X console.29 Espio was incorporated into Sonic Heroes as part of a move to reintroduce neglected characters, and because the development team considered him to have a unique, interesting personality.30 He was the designated "speed" character in Sonic Heroes while teammates Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee respectively represented "power" and "flight".31 Espio was added to Sonic Rivals 2 to help "round out our cast of characters", and because designer Takashi Iizuka appreciated the character's "stealthy agility".32 Espio also appeared as a playable character in the arcade fighting game Sonic the Fighters, and has also appeared in all four installments of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as the referee in various events. Mighty the Armadillo Mighty the Armadillo (マイティー・ザ・アルマジロ Maitī Za Arumajiro?) is a black and red armadillo who debuted in the arcade game SegaSonic the Hedgehog, and later appeared in the 32X game Knuckles' Chaotix. The character is described as a traveler who loves nature and desires to see every place.33 Mighty hates to see weaknesses in others34 and detests violence.33 He prefers to be gentle but undergoes a drastic change and is capable when needed.33 Mighty's only appearance as part of the Chaotix was in Knuckles Chaotix, and was absent when the rest of the group was reintroduced into the series with Sonic Heroes in 2003. His long period of absence was alluded to in Sonic Generations, in which he is shown on a missing persons poster alongside fellow SegaSonic character Ray the Flying Squirrel. Vector the Crocodile Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル Bekutā Za Kurokodairu?) is a crocodile who is the "head honcho" and brains of the Chaotix Detective Agency.25 Divided between being "bossy" and "easy-going," his rough speech and outward appearance mask his clear reasoning and ability to resolve cases.35 For the right price he will take on most jobs, unless they involve doing something immoral.25 Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness.35 He often does unpaid work due to his charitable nature,25 leaving the agency constantly short on money.35 Vector hates having to work for the landlord, but he enjoys singing,35 and his trademark is a set of headphones.25 He is physically very strong35 and his powerful jaws are a formidable weapon.25 Vector was originally supposed to be in the sound test of the first Sonic the Hedgehog game, but he, along with the feature itself, was removed prior to release.36 He was also part of Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes and is featured in Shadow the Hedgehog. In all four installments of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, he is a playable athlete. Big the Cat Main article: Big the Cat Big the Cat (ビッグ・ザ・キャット Biggu Za Kyatto?) is a large, purple cat with yellow eyes and long ears who debuted in Sonic Adventure on the Dreamcast. Big is laid-back37 and easygoing, which is reflected in his speech.38 Strong but gentle38 and a little slow,39 he lives a normally peaceful life in the jungle with his best friend "Froggy."38 He loves fishing, and he is never without his favorite rod and lure.37 He first appeared in Sonic Adventure, where he is after his best friend, Froggy, who swallows a Chaos Emerald and grows Chaos' tail. Big was also playable in Sonic Shuffle. Next, he appeared in Sonic Heroes helping Team Rose save Froggy and Chocola (チョコラ Chocora?) (Cheese's twin brother) who had been kidnapped by Metal Sonic. He also appeared in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood as one of the main characters. Big also had a minor role in the DS version of Sonic Colors and the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. He was a playable racer in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and made cameos in the Mario & Sonic series of games. Chaos Chaos (カオス Kaosu?) is a Chao mutated by the Chaos Emeralds that acts as a guardian for its species, protects the Master Emerald, and provides clear water around its altar.40 It is a water-like being that can easily manipulate its body, allowing it to stretch limbs or liquefy itself. Without any Chaos Emeralds, it is known as "Chaos Zero", but with each Emerald it absorbs, it transforms into a more powerful form, eventually becoming "Perfect Chaos" with all 7 Emeralds. Its first appearance is in Sonic Adventure, where Dr. Eggman attempts to use it to conquer the world. Chaos tracks down the emeralds, becomes "Perfect Chaos", and floods all of Station Square, but is ultimately defeated by Super Sonic. It reappears in Sonic Adventure 2 as a bonus multiplayer character, in Sonic Battle as a playable fighter, and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as an ice version of Perfect Chaos. He reappears in his perfect form in Sonic Generations as a boss where he has a new look with green teeth and dark blue reptilian skin for the upper half of his body.41 This was supposed to be how he always looked, but the technology of the Dreamcast at the time made this look impossible.42 E-Series The E-Series is a group of robots created by Doctor Eggman, who uses them in his quest to conquer the world.43 E-100 Alpha (アルファ Arufa?), better known as Zero, is the first of the E-100 series and considered the prototype of the line.44 He was created by Dr. Eggman and ordered to capture the Chaos Emerald from Amy Rose's Flicky friend, Birdie. He first appeared in Sonic Adventure as the main antagonist in Amy's story, where he repeatedly tries to capture Birdie. At the end of Amy's story, she destroys him. In Sonic Advance 2, he appears in special stages, trying to prevent players from getting the seven Chaos Emeralds. E-102 Gamma (E-102ガンマ Ī-Wan-Ō-Tsū Ganma?) also primarily appears in Sonic Adventure. He is a red, bulky robot45 with a powerful gun built into his arm.46 Gamma turns against his master after a heartfelt conversation with Amy Rose, who becomes his friend.4748 He offers shoot-'em-up gameplay to a largely platforming-focused game.49 Gamma later appears as a playable character in Sonic Battle. He has garnered mixed comments from critics.50 While Xbox World generally commended his story,51 others criticized the slow and repetitive nature of his gameplay.525354 E-123 Omega (オメガ Omega?) first appears in Sonic Heroes, Eggman seals Omega within an abandoned base, along with Shadow, until Rouge the Bat releases Shadow from his stasis pod, accidentally reactivating Omega.55 Omega decides to team up with the other two in order to obtain revenge on Eggman and prove that he is the most powerful robot of all.56 He returns with the same goal in Shadow the Hedgehog, and teams up with Shadow in certain levels to destroy Eggman's robots. During Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, he is playable after Rouge orders him to support Shadow many years in the future.57 He is also one of the secret unlockable characters in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.58 He also appeared in the DS version of Sonic Colors where he challenges Sonic to perform a mission, and reveals to Sonic the location of Eggman's base in the Asteroid Coaster world. Omega has appeared in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a rival in speed skating and intense short track59 and in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as a rival in the 100m Sprint. Omega has an array of destructive weapons concealed in his arms, including machine guns, flamethrowers, missile launchers, beam cannons and rocket-propelled drills. He can also retract his hands in order to attach a spinning Shadow and Rouge in their place, either using the two as melee weapons or firing them.55 Omega has seen negative reception. Eurogamer staff writer Tom Bramwell called Omega a "lesser" character among the Heroes cast.60 An Electronic Gaming Monthly preview of Heroes referred to him as an imitation of the T-1000s from the film Terminator 2: Judgment Day.61 However, Jeremy Dunham from IGN called Omega a "supreme machine".62 Omochao Omochao (オモチャオ?, /ˈoʊmoʊtʃaʊ/) is a robotic Chao with a propeller on its head. Omochao was introduced in Sonic Adventure as part of the Chao Races, and it later appeared in Sonic Adventure 2, where it serves as an in-game manual to teach players how to play the game. Since then, it has appeared in a multitude of Sonic games, such as a guide in the training level and instructions for what everything does in Sonic Heroes, or as a type of gun in Shadow the Hedgehog, a referee in Sonic Riders, a collectable card, and referee in Sonic Rivals 2, a referee in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, giving hints in Sonic Advance 3, and as a supporting character in multiplayer of Sonic and the Secret Rings. He has also been seen as the host of the World Grand Prix in Sonic Free Riders. He also appears in Sonic Generations as an optional gameplay guide. "Omochao" is a pun on "omocha" (玩具 ?, toy) and "chao". Tikal the Echidna Tikal (ティカル Tikaru?, /tᵻˈkæl/) is an echidna, who is the daughter of Chief Pachacamac (パチャカマ Pachakama?) from the same tribe that Knuckles the Echidna descends, the Knuckles Tribe.63 She first appears in Sonic Adventure and returns in Sonic Adventure 2. Thousands of years before the main events of the series, she opposes her father's power-hungry ways of invading other countries.64 She eventually comes into contact with Chaos and a group of Chao at the shrine of the Master Emerald, who accept her due to her friendliness to them. She tries to reason with him about raiding the shrine for the emeralds, but he, hesitated by what she said to him, briefly snaps at her and orders the Knuckles Clan to attack. When the Clan does as it is told, they ran over Tikal and the Chao, which angers Chaos, as he punishes Pachacamac and the Knuckles Clan for what they did to Tikal and the Chao, by destroying them, absorbing the negative power of the emeralds. After that, Tikal tells the Master Emerald to stop Chaos, as it seals her inside itself.65 Several thousand years later, Doctor Eggman shatters the Master Emerald and awakens the angry Chaos and Tikal's spirit. Tikal helps the main characters defeat Chaos and then leaves with it.66 She has only had small cameos in Sonic games since the two Sonic Adventure games. Shadow the Hedgehog Main article: Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō Za Hejjihoggu?) is an artificially created life form in the design of a black and red male hedgehog, similar to Sonic. His trademark hover skates propel him at extreme speeds that rival those of Sonic.67 According to official profiles, Shadow was created 50 years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the "Ultimate Life Form",68 which is ageless and immortal.69 Sharp witted and seemingly always on the edge,770 once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it,7 regardless of any danger.71 After the trauma of the death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik, Shadow strives to fulfill his purpose and keep the promise he made to her.771 Although his relationship with Sonic seems to have developed from antagonistic to friendly rivalry, animosity from not understanding their different mindsets still occurs.72 However, Shadow shares a lot of similarities with Sonic.7173 He can perform spin attacks common to Sonic,68 which are a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Additionally, with the power of a Chaos Emerald, Shadow can warp time and space with Chaos Control.687071 Shadow is also able to use a variety of other Chaos powers, such as "Chaos Spear" and "Chaos Blast".71 Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow uses super transformation to transform into Super Shadow74 and bestows new abilities of flight and near invulnerability, with normal abilities of speed and enhanced Chaos powers. Professor Gerald Robotnik Professor Gerald Robotnik (プロフェッサー・ジェラルド・ロボトニック Purofessā Jerarudo Robotonikku?) is the grandfather of Maria Robotnik and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Fifty years before the main series, he attempts to create the "Ultimate Life Form" under the funding of the United Federation, hoping that it can help cure Maria's illness. He appears in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. Maria Robotnik Maria Robotnik (マリア・ロボトニック Maria Robotonikku?) is a character that appears mostly in flashbacks in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. She is the granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik, and is the cousin of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Maria suffers from the illness known as "NIDS" (Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome), which was incurable at the time. Gerald takes on Project Shadow in order to save her. Soon after Shadow is created, the two bond deeply, though it is short-lived as a government organization named "G.U.N." soon raids the ARK, fatally shooting Maria. Before she dies, she encases Shadow in an escape pod and asks him to bring hope to humanity and give humans a chance to be happy. This experience with Maria scars Shadow for life, but ultimately his determination to keep his promise to her leads him to team up with Sonic and save the Earth multiple times. She is playable in the game's multiplayer mode. ''Ebony Nichole Lewis'' Ebony Nichole Lewis (ルージュ・ザ・バット Rūju Za Batto?) (Widely known as her full name Ebony Nichole Lewis the 3rd) is a female african-american jewel thief who made her first appearance in Mitchell Van Morgan 3 in 2000, and who has been featured in several games since. She is depicted as a professional treasure hunter devoted to the pursuit of jewels,75 calling herself the "World's Greatest Treasure Hunter". She has a tendency to ignore abstract morality or manners for potential profit;76 her "feminine charm" makes her appear careless, but she is actually scheming and manipulative.75 Additionally, she serves as a part-time spy for the government.75 She fights using kicks, especially her signature "Screw Kick," and she can jump higher using her acrobatics.77 Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao Cream the Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット Kurīmu Za Rabitto?) is a peach colored rabbit constantly accompanied by her Chao, Cheese. Their names were based on "cream cheese."7879 Cream is portrayed as being naive because of being brought up like a princess by her mother, Vanilla.80 She always politely minds her manners81 but sometimes acts childishly.81 Cream can achieve flight for short periods of time by flapping with her two large ears.80 She has a constant companion in Cheese (チーズ Chīzu?), a blue chao with a red bow-tie that often attacks on Cream's behalf by ramming into her adversaries.82 Cream's first appeared as a playable character in Sonic Advance 2.83 She returned in Sonic Heroes as part of "Team Rose", working together with Amy Rose and Big the Cat to defeat Metal Sonic,84 and then again for Sonic Advance 3.85 Since her first trio of games, she has been relegated to being an extra playable character in Sonic spinoffs and multiplayer games. She is a playable character in the Sonic and the Secret Rings multiplayer mode, a playable fighter within Sonic Battle, a secret unlockable party member in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood86 and a playable racer in Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and Sonic Free Riders. Cream has received mostly negative opinions from the video game press. Thomas East of Official Nintendo Magazine ranked her as the fifth worst Sonic character, criticizing various aspects of her like her high-pitched voice, repetitious speech in Sonic Heroes, "ridiculous smile", and single eyelash on each eye.87 Christian Nutt of GameSpy singled her out as one of the negative features of Sonic Advance 2, calling her "corny" and "dopey-looking".88 GamesRadar writer Jim Sterling ranked her as his second worst, stating that she "represents perhaps everything that's wrong with Sonic the Hedgehog characters", particularly finding her name to be random.89 Similarly, Tom Bramwell of Eurogamer exclaimed "oh God" at her and Cheese's names.90 David Houghton of GamesRadar ranked her name as one of the 25 worst among all video game characters, seeing a double entendre in the word "cream".91 In contrast, Xbox World 's review of Heroes stated that "we love Cream" and called her "the best new Sonic character since Tails."92 G.U.N. Commander The G.U.N. Commander (司令官 Shireikan?) is the leader of the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.), a major military organization in the Sonic universe. His childhood took place aboard the ARK, a massive space station that was first explored in Sonic Adventure 2, although he did not appear in that game. While there, he befriended Maria Robotnik and witnessed the creation of Shadow. His family was killed when G.U.N. attacked the ARK, and he began to harbor a deep resentment towards Shadow as a result, though he would later join the organization. He appears throughout Shadow the Hedgehog as an antagonist; he tries to kill Shadow at first, though in one of the game's branching pathways, he realizes that Shadow has no memories of the incident and lets him go. Dialogue from levels in this game indicates that he has at least one child and one grandchild. The Commander also appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where he allies with the game's playable characters against the Marauders, an antagonistic nation. ''Amber'' Amber (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu Za Kyatto?) is a female goth and princess from an alternate dimension. She has been appointed as guardian of the Spirit Stones, her dimension's version of the Power Stones,93 making her role similar to that of Martin J. Moody.94 She is portrayed as calm and levelheaded, hiding her true feelings.95 She is sometimes "bogged down" by her own strict discipline and devotion to her position, making her appear withdrawn.95 Blaze can control fire,93 but wears a cape to conceal it as she was teased about her pyrokinetic abilities when she was young.94 Using the Sol Emeralds, she transforms into Burning Blaze. Blaze wears a purple dress and white tights with pink high heels and a yellow necklace. Blaze debuted in Sonic Rush as a playable character along with Sonic.96 She arrives in Sonic's dimension from another dimension along with the Sol Emeralds. While searching for the Emeralds, she befriends Sonic and Cream and helps them stop Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega before returning to her dimension. She reappears in Sonic the Hedgehog as Silver the Hedgehog's friend during the future of Sonic's dimension. The two attempt to fix their ruined future world by traveling back in time. Blaze ends up sacrificing her life to seal Iblis, the fiery monster that has destroyed their world, inside herself, but is brought back to life at the end of the game when Sonic destroyed Iblis in his own time period. She appeared again as the main character in Sonic Rush Adventure, where Sonic and Tails are transported to her dimension and help her retrieve the "Jeweled Scepter".97 Since her first trio of games, she has been relegated to being an extra playable character in Sonic spinoffs and multiplayer games. She is an unlockable multiplayer character in the Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight, a playable racer in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders and a playable athlete in all five Mario and Sonic at the Olympics games. She also appears together with Silver in Sonic Colors DS in several cutscenes and missions. Eggman Nega Eggman Nega (エッグマン・ネガ Egguman Nega?) is Eggman's descendant from 200 years in the future, first introduced in Sonic Rush as the arch-enemy of Blaze the Cat and later Silver the Hedgehog.98 He is known to cause trouble not only through time travel, but through inter-dimensional travel as well. Although his outward appearance resembles that of Doctor Eggman, his personality is different.99 He is heartless and calculating, but maintains polite speech and manners.99 His exact role in the overall series varies; in the Sonic Rush series, he works alongside the original Eggman as a team,100 while in the Sonic Rivals series, he tends to use the fact that he resembles Eggman to his advantage, letting Eggman take the heat for his actions.101 Babylon Rogues The Babylon Rogues are a group of avian thieves. They have only appeared collectively in the three racing games Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders. Producer Takashi Yuda considered them best-suited for Sonic series racing games, and noted in a 2006 interview that Sonic characters are usually designed with one specific storyline in mind.102 The Rogues have received predominantly negative comments from gaming journalists. Alex Navarro and Joe Dodson of GameSpot separately criticized their clichéd backstory,103104 as did Eurogamer's Tom Bramwell 105 IGN's Jack DeVries specifically called Jet a "jerk" and stated that his voice is annoying, especially in Free Riders.106 Jet the Hawk Jet the Hawk (ジェット・ザ・ホーク Jetto Za Hōku?) is a green hawk and the leader of the Babylon Rogues,107 and nicknamed the "Legendary Wind Master"108 due to his mastery of Extreme Gear.109 This mastery comes from his forefathers.107 His skills make him a possible match to Sonic the Hedgehog,109 whom he considers a rival.107 Jet is aware of his duties as leader but must sometimes be helped by his team.107 Filled with extreme pride, the thing he likes most other than treasure is himself.107 He despises losing and those who are faster or more confident than him and fights using Bashyo Fans.107 Wave the Swallow Wave the Swallow (ウェーブ・ザ・スワロー Wēbu Za Suwarō?) is a purple swallow who is the current team's mechanic, as her father was for the previous generation of the Babylon Rogues.110 Gifted in this craft,110 she has a superb mechanical knowledge of Extreme Gear, which surpasses both Miles "Tails" Prower and Dr. Eggman.111 Because of this knowledge, she is full of confidence.112 She hates thick-headed or stupid people and notices everything, but her advice tends to be understandable only to her.112 Although she looks on Jet the Hawk as an "unreliable younger brother" and can be stubborn, she follows his leadership.112 Storm the Albatross Storm the Albatross (ストーム・ザ・アルバトロス Sutōmu Za Arubatorosu?) is a hulking albatross who is described as the muscle of the Babylon Rogues and Jet the Hawk's "right hand man."113 The strength of his loyalty to Jet is greater than any other and he hates rivals to the team.114 When he is angry, he becomes destructive;114 and the raw power of his physical strength makes up for his lower intelligence113 and lack of speed.115 With his quick temper, he may stutter when flustered,113 and he hates having to wait.114 Dusty Riddle Dusty Riddle (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā Za Hejjihoggu?) is a teenage caucasin undertaker from 200 years in the future of the main timeline. He first appeared in the Mitchell Van Morgan games. His individual episode revolves around him traveling back in time with Amber to find and slay Mitchell Van Morgan, who they believe is the cause of their world being destroyed in the future. Silver's primary ability is telekinesis;116 he is able to levitate objects and use them as projectiles to either defeat enemies, or interact with his environment.117 Like Mitchell and Scottie, he transforms into "super form" by using the power of the seven Power Stones. Dusty's creation was inspired by the game's early development stages, where the development team was making huge levels with multiple paths through them, and decided they wanted to include a new character with unique abilities for an alternate way to play through the levels.116 The design team developed over fifty different concepts for the character.116 At one point he was to actually be an orange mink named Venice (named after the city of the same name), but the developers ultimately decided against this, fearing a mink would not blend in with the rest of the characters.116 They ended up deciding to make another Mitchell character instead.116 Orange was originally decided for his fur, but they soon moved away from that in color, in favor to a white-gray one.116 While developing the character models and textures, they focused on using the hardware to develop the textures rather than just use white-gray, which lead to Silver's color and name.116 Since his first appearance in Mitchell Van Morgan 3, he has mainly appeared in the Mitchell series spinoffs, multiplayer games, and small cameo roles. He is one of the playable characters in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, a playable character strictly in the multiplayer modes in Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight, a playable racer in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity,118 and Sonic Free Riders, and a playable athlete in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and the 2012 Olympic games sequel. He appears in Sonic Generations as a boss in the stages Crisis City (console version) and Tropical Resort (3DS version). Additionally, Silver was one of a few Sega characters to make a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in the background of Sonic's Green Hill Zone stage,119 and as a trophy and sticker.120 The character has generally not been very well received by critics.121122 Orbot and Cubot Orbot (オーボット Ōbotto?, /ˈɔːrbɒt/) is a robotic assistant of Dr. Eggman who first appears in Sonic Unleashed. While he generally assists in monitoring Eggman's data, he often makes sarcastic remarks pointing out general flaws in Eggman's plans, prompting a quick smack in return. He appears again in Sonic Colors, alongside a similar robot named Cubot (キューボット Kyūbotto?, /ˈkjuːbɒt/).123 Conversely to Orbot, Cubot is rather slow, not witty, and suffers from a defect that causes him to randomly speak with different accents.124 They also made a cameo in Sonic Generations and later reappeared in Sonic Lost World assisting Dr. Eggman. The duo made a cameo in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as one of the helping characters in the London Party, copying stickers for the participants.125 The duo also appeared in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games as the hosts of the Action and Answer Tour and in the Sonic Boom animated series. Digital Spy praised their inclusion in the plot of Sonic Colors especially Cubot, when tasked cleaning up another robot Sonic had destroyed, saying "When you consider what we're doing from a robot's perspective, this is actually pretty gruesome ''Princess Paulina'' Prin (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā Za Hejjihoggu?) is a princess of Raliegh, NC(USA) and the chicken caretaker. She first appeared in the Mitchell Van Morgan games. His individual episode revolves around h ''Prince Kendrick'' Prince Kendrick (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā Za Hejjihoggu?) is a prince of Raliegh, NC(USA) and a husband of Princess Paulina. He first appeared in the Mitchell Van Morgan games. His individual episode revolves around h